


The Thin Red Line

by mrecookies



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The architect, the pointman, and a red pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Red Line

Her skin feels hot and cool all at once, and her breath sounds way too loud in the dark. She can hear the muffled creaks of the wind blowing against the rubble outside the warehouse, and clings on to those small noises to try to ignore the smooth scratch of the pen.

It's a difficult task, but Ariadne's always been good at concentrating. Soon, the glide of the ink fades dimly to the corner of her consciousness, and her sighs settle somewhat into a normal rhythm.

And then Arthur changes the game, and she chokes, nearly falling over like her totem in a dream. His mouth is warm and wet against her thigh; his lips follow the thin red line left by the pen, scribbling nonsense up her leg, skirting across her stomach before dipping down again.

Ariadne can't breathe when the tip circles around her left nipple, cool metal giving way to the burn of Arthur's tongue. Another minute and the ink has travelled up to her neck, and she vaguely registers the rough slender hands gripping her hips and pressing her down onto the desk before she hears the pen fall to the floor, an almost-silent clatter compared to the ragged groans that echo throughout the building.


End file.
